rwby the soldier and the graceful ice angel
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: au nick blizzard a young atlas general must stop beacon from falling and along the way a romance will blossom with a old class mate. rated m for violence, profanity, death, war themes and dark themes au takes place during season two, and three for now slightly oc winter. On hold due to Summee story.
1. new general

Sup guys this is lighting knight wolf back for another rwby series I also want to make something clear I will be updating my rwby story something this year so yeah any way since this is an opening it will be really short any way on with the opening!

"sir all forces ready and standing by for your orders." Came the reply of an atlas soldier as the soldier's commander walked out his name? nick blizzard.

"good soldier let's move don't want ironwood to be kept waiting now do we?" the two walked towards the waiting atlesian dropship as it closed and flew towards the ground. Both the soldier and nick noted the other dropships moving towards the school nick's drop ship was descending towards the school known as beacon.

"general we are approaching the landing zone!" came the pilot's voice as the drop ship settled on the ground and its ramp came out allowing nick's soldiers to come down the ramp and surround him.

"Winter good to see you" the general says as he walks through the courtyard.

" general." The Schnee nodded as she feels into step alongside nick and the soldiers.

"haven't seen you since graduation still remember is before we were promoted to our current spots."

"hmmm yes good times indeed." The two glared up as a flight of Atlesian dropships flew overhead and circled the Atlesian airships in the sky.

"quite a show of force from ironwood doesn't seem like just us former students are coming. I'm guessing something big is about to happen." Both atlesian officers were intruded on as a blue armored atlesian soldier ran out and saluted.

"Sir, ma'am? General iron wood would like to see you two."

 **Authors notes**

 **Yes, I make short chapters but they get longer as time goes on**

 **Anyway I'm sure I'm going to get some "oh your grammar is horrible" or "this chapter is way too short" two things.**

 **I'm always working to improve my grammar I proof read this for spelling mistakes before I post them.**

 **My chapters get longer the more I make so be patient I will improve both chapter and grammar I just ask for time and patience.**

 **Any way this story will take place during season two and I want to make a few things clear to the loyal fans.**

 **The virus that took over half the army of knights and paladins won't happen. I love the show but the military being defeated that easy felt rushed and stupid in my mind. No offence I respect the show and its reasons. But the knights and paladins will be on atlas's side.**

 **The military won't be in disarray that long I doubt the best military on the world would be out for that long.**

 **Winter will be a bit out of character she will still be like the show but there will be a few small changes to fit the story. I'll explain each change.**

 **The transit system won't be out forever I hated how they said oh one spot is gone the whole system is screwed there would be backups.**

 **Any way I hope you enjoyed the prologue and I'll see you in 2 days for chapter two. Until then lighting wolf out!**

 **Ps. Only this chapter will have a massive note. So please don't assume the thing will be only authors notes I'm not a jackass like that to my readers I just had to point out things.**


	2. visions and meetings

**opening**

 **Another chapter of rwby the soldier and graceful angel this chapter will be 300-450 words long or longer and the next chapter will be 1000 or more words if I can manage it any way enjoy!**

"Quite the school although it doesn't match up to Atla's schools." Nick said as he and Winter walked through the hall ways with a small escort of 20 Atlas soldiers and 40 Atlesian knights fresh off the factory lines from the Atlesian factories.

"hmm yes but it seems my sister favors here over the schools at Atlas so it must be decent at least." Winter said as she followed the young general/ her friend since school through the halls. The two walked to an officer where four Atlesian soldiers stood guard. The soldiers saluted Nick and Winter.

"General Nick, specialist Winter General Iron wood and Ozpin are waiting inside." One of the soldiers said as he held the door open allowing the two officers to enter. Nick noted his and winters old head master and fellow general James Iron Wood as the two took a seat. Nick noted the head master of beacon iron wood and his assistant Glynda sat by his side. If the veteran huntress was fazed by Nick or Winter she didn't show it.

"Ah welcome you the two newest members to the army and your old headmaster was just telling me about both of you." Ozpin said as the beacon head master sipped some of his coffee.

"The longer we are here the more of a bad feeling I get like somethings going to happen. Otherwise I'm glad to be here." Nick said as the young general leaned back in his chair. Ozpin and Glynda looked at him before Nick could answer Winter spoke up.

"His semblance or at least part of it is the ability to see the future hence why he's a general already if he has a bad feeling it's a problem." The Schnee said as Nick smiled and silently thanked her Causing her to lightly blush.

"Problem as in? city wide problem?" open said as the headmaster looked more closely at Nick.

"Possibly I'm not sure yet but since I became a general I learned to trust my gut." Nick said as he turned to Winter. "Tell our captains to move the fleet into standby and two deploy more soldiers and knights. I don't want us caught off guard if it is something big." Winter nodded "I'll do so immediately general." Nick turned back to Ozpin. "If you have any students going out make mountain Glenn one of you stops. My visions don't tell everything right away but they tell enough for make to make guesses."

"I'll make sure we check it out anything else?" Iron Wood also choose to check in since the general was wondering what Nick was talking about.

"Don't trust people like those new student's cinder can't be trusted. keep your eye on her all the time." Nick said as he stood up and Winter followed his lead.

"It was nice meeting you all but this news changes things. me and winter have to get back to our ship so we can figure out what to do in the future." Nick turned to Iron wood.

"Good to see you hear head master haven't seen tou since me and winter graduated. But I'm afraid we will have to save the pleasantries till later we have tasks too complete." Nick turned back to Ozpin as he and Winter bowed. "Good to meet you me and Winter will be back once we access the situation good day." And with that Nick and Winter stepped out of the room leaving Ozpin, Iron wood, and Glynda were left to discuss what the young atlesian general had told them.

"Well that went well snow flake don't you think?" Nick said using his old nick name for winter. Causing the specialist to blush before slightly smiling at her old friend.

"Somewhat although I had to fill in what you were going to say Nicky." The Schnee said as she used her nickname for Nick. Causing the general to smile before the two officers were brought out of their laughter by a gasp. The two turned to face Winter's younger sister Weiss and the rest of the team of students/ huntresses in training rwby. Nick and Winter looked over the team, Ruby was geeking out over nicks weapons.

The pair of desert eagle like handguns strapped to his waist in hostlers called blizzard lupus. Yang was trying to come up with a joke causing him to roll his eyes. Blake was staring at Winter with something between fear and animosity. it took nick ten seconds to guess she was a Faunus due to her wiggling bow. And Weiss was staring wide eyed at Nick and Winter as the two were shown to be inseparable since school and Nick nor Winter had informed the heiress of their visit due to neither expecting to run into Weiss.

"OH MY GOOD THOSE GUNS ARE SO COOL! WHAT KINDA DUST DO THEY USE, HOW DO THEY WORK WHAT DO THEY TURN INTO WHY Can't "- Ruby was cut off of barraging the two with questions by Yang as the girl stepped back.

"Weiss I'm guessing this is your team?" came Nick and Winters question as the two officers looked over the heiress struggled to work her mouth. Finally, she settled on nodding as Nick smiled a bit.

"Nice to meet you I'm Nick and this is my partner and friend since school Winter Schnee." The young general said as he and winter bowed as the two readied for questions.

"So your like Weiss's sister? And you're her boyfriend?" yang smirked as neither winter reacted but inside the two were mortified to be labeled that way. The two groaned as they prepared to answer questions.

 **Authors notes**

 **Phew 1000 words never thought I would be able to do it in one month any way this story will take place during seasons 2 and 3 and before someone says oh your grammar is horrible if you're going to mention that at least just be positive about it. Also if anyone has an idea for the story message or pm me or leave it in the reviews hope you all enjoyed this chapter until next time lighting wolf out!**


	3. crushes and deployments

**Opening**

 **Wow didn't expect over a hundred views so quickly any way since I'm going on vacation in a few days and my charger seems to suck I may not be able to update the story for a while if the charger works and I get Wi-Fi I will update the story. Any way this chapter will be 1000 or more words enjoy!**

"Really Yang Really You had to ask that?" came Weiss's reply as Nick and Winter face palmed at the young huntress in training. As her classmates tried to stop her from making yet another joke which made the two atlas officers groan.

"Me and winter are not dating we are just good friends from school." Nick grunted the Atlas general looked at his scroll go make sure their dropship was on time.

"And neither of have the time to entertain such a notion as that." Winter managed to get out as inside the Schnee was conflicted inside on her feelings for Nick. "Anyway that's beside the point we asked how your team is Weiss both of us would like to know." Came Winters next response as both atlas officers were ready to leave to get back to their fleet of airships.

"Its fine nothing big happened but its fine." Came Weiss's somewhat timid response as the rest of team rwby was unsure of how to react to have two skilled warriors in the hallway.

"Good to hear now we would love to stay but me and winter have to get back to our drop ship before we are even further late. We were only here to speak to your headmaster regarding atlas being within the area at the time and an upcoming mission for you all." Ruby and the others looked confused and right before they were about to open their mouth they were cut off by the loudspeakers calling them to the office.

"Seems you are all needed any way like nick said we are too busy to stay for a while but we will return later farewell for now." Winter said as she and Nick already turned and walked always their Atlesian knights and soldiers marching behind them. The two soon reached the court yard where a Atlesian dropship touched down. The two walked up the lowered ramp as the ship spun, hit its thrusters and took off towards a low flying Atlesian airship and settled in its hanger. Other dropships began dropping off things like some of the prototype Atlesian paladin 290s. Unlike the shipment meant for iron wood's portion of the Atlesian army Nick had managed to defeat the ambushers who tried to steal his shipment of paladins. Nick looked at his scroll as he and Winter walked through the ship as Atlesian knights were deployed into the streets and other dropships deployed red and blue colored Atlesian soldiers onto the roofs. Nick had his soldiers and their duties color coded red and blue soldiers were infantry soldiers, green were airship pilots and yellow were security. Satisfied nick and winter walked through the door to the bridge as the captain saluted the two officers.

"Sir all forces are deployed in case of Grimm attacks and we are powering up weapons." Came the captain's response to Nick as the general walked over to the holo monitor and motioned for Winter to join him before he looked up.

"Good work captain your dismissed for now contact our ground forces and tell them to sweep the city the second the city comes under siege I want us to be in a positon to stop it." The captain nodded and walked away as Winter looked up at Nick who was busy looking over the monitor and comparing it to the data on his scroll. The Schnee politely cleared her throat causing Nick to spin to face her the Schnee blushed lightly but composed herself and spoke.

"Nick thank you for helping me out at the school." Nick smiled at her before speaking causing her to blush once more. The Schnee cursed herself for being so fragile around her old friend and spoke once again.

"Anyway what's the plan for when the Grimm arrive we don't know how many and which types will be popping up." Nick though for a bit then satisfied with his answer spoke.

"We contain them my vision showed Roman getting the white fang to blow open tunnels into the city but that happens tomorrow morning we should get some sleep by then. Nick yawned and passed by Winter as he walked towards his room on the airship.

"Night winter see you tomorrow your dismissed until then." And with that the general rounded the corner and disappeared into his room leaving the Schnee alone on the bridge where she cursed." _Damn it the Schnee thought I should have told him. But our duties…. no he helped me since school Ill confess after the battle of the breach."_ And with that Winter walked off the bridge and went to her own room to get ready for tomorrow when the mission would start.

On other decks of the ship Atlesian soldiers got ready for combat. They completed other mundane takes that were important to the whole of the mission such as readying weapons. Other soldiers were fueling dropships and loading knights into said drop ships which would soon deploy to the streets below. Every soldier knew their role and was ready to support each other on the battle below. Every soldier was ready to fight the fight and protect the city they were currently in.

Authors notes

 **Phew another chapter done any way I'll be brief my chapters won't be always 1000 or more words because I don't yet have the endurance to stay up and right that long. Plus in my next chapter ill address some issues and changes I'm making that sets this story apart from the show until the next chapter this is lighting knight wolf over and out!**

 **p.s the next chapter will be up in a few hours if I can make it by then.**


	4. crushing the snow and freeing the love

**Opening**

 **This will be stories end to season two and season three will begin after this like I said before I don't intend to always make shorter chapters but they won't all be so long and I want to make three points clear.**

 **Winter will be a little ooc but it will be explained.**

 **Nicks knights won't be hacked but it too will be explained.**

 **The story version of the cct won't be broken but I'll explain why.**

 **Any way this chapter will be 1000 or less words I wanted it to be shorter but I want to make up for this note on with the story!**

Winter was awoken from her sleep by the sounds of the battle stations alarm. She quickly slid up and out of bed, sleeping on her boots over her pale feet. The Schnee put her hair up into its usual bun, strapped her sword to her waist and walked out. Several Atlesian soldiers ran past the officer before she quickly ran to the hanger. "Todays the day I tell him I hope it doesn't ruin our friendship." The Schnee thought as she made her way to the ships hanger. She quickly spotted Nick walking into one of the dropships along with a squad of his soldiers and feel into step next to him. Nick quickly noticed the Schnee and smiled causing her to blush once again before speaking.

"Glad you could join us, Grimm just entered the city our ground forces are already engaging the lower Grimm and I just ordered our aerial forces to bring down the nevermore in the air." The general hit a button on his wrist and suddenly white battle armor began to wrap around the general. White armored boots formed around Nicks usual officer shoes, wrist and arm armor wrapped around Nicks arms.

A white chest piece complete with a snow flake symbol formed on Nicks chest and back and finally a helmet with two "ears" on the sides which were communication devices formed around nicks head. The helmet slammed shut and the eyes glowed red. Nick pulled out blizzard lupus and turned both of the hand guns on with a click before turning to winter.

" thanks for helping me make the suit snow flake was worth all the pain we went through to make it." Winter once again blushes before Nick pulled his scroll out and watched his robotic knights and paladins supporting their human counterparts ripping apart the Grimm along with his dropships and airships which helped team rwby and the others shred the never mores.

Nick turned to Winter and smirked before sealing his mask.

"See if you can kill more Grimm snow flake!" Winter smirked as Nick jumped out of the ship his suits thrusters slowing his fall before the general shoot several Beowulf's with blizzard lupus the hand gun's rounds tearing the Grimm apart before he shot a Ursa and marched forward. Winter jumped out bouncing off her glyphs killing the rest of the grim as she sliced, ripped and tore the grim apart with her strikes. The rest of the Grimm tried to resist but wore torn apart by gunfire as Nicks forces shredded them and then secured the area. The general then holstered his hand guns and walked away.

One hour later beacon cliff.

Nick watched several dropships descend into the city as several of his airships floated around the city. The general was so lost in a trance he failed to notice winter walking behind him.

"hey" the Schnee said as she rubbed her arm.

"hey yourself we did good city's safe for now and we can focus on other matters."

"Hmmm yeah." Winter said the Schnee unusually quiet.

Nick noticed this and turned to face her.

"Winter very things going to be fine." Nick said holding the Schnee who couldn't take the stress anymore and grabbed Nicks uniform. Before the general could response she smashed her lips into his in a rough kiss.

Nick was surprised but kissed back putting his hands on her

As she tangled one of her hands in his hair before wrapping them around his neck. They closed their eyes and pulled away.

" You know we have a meeting to go to soon." Nick smirked at the Schnee who rolled her eyes.

" Just shut up and kiss me doofus." And he did as the sun set but sinister plans were on the way.

End of season 2

Author notes

 **Ok it's not as long but I didn't have enough material to make it as long plus I have to go in few hours and I don't know romance and fight scenes as well any way ill makes longer chapters as usual tomorrow if the Wi-Fi allows any way hope you enjoyed lighting knight wolf out!**


	5. brawl in the courtyard

**Sup guys time for another chapter of rwby a soldier and the graceful ice angel any way since its late and all that this chapter that takes place during its brawl in the family will be spilt into two parts. The fight between nick, winter and Qrow and the talk and aftermath. This chapter will be 700-1000 words story wise and I have some points to put in the notes at the end of the chapter. Any way enjoys!**

Nick's flagship/ Atlesian air ship Cerberus Nicks quarters.

Nick awoke with a groan as the general was greeted by his scroll on the night stand ringing. Nick groggily picked it up and put the device on video chat mode before placing it on his night stand.

"Hello? Who's calling this early?" nick spoke as he rubbed his eyes the general fell out of bed and was greeted by the site of his girlfriend/ special forces soldier Winter. Who smirked as Nick reached out and pulled his officer jacket over his shirt and began fixing it.

"Now is that any way to talk to your girlfriend Nicky? Its rude you know." Nick knew she only called him Nicky as a pet name or before they started dating meaning she wasn't in danger of being caught. Nick turned and smiled before yawning and addressed the Schnee. He blushed as well.

"Winter? You said you wouldn't be in town for a few weeks because of delays." The Schnee smiled at this and let out a small laugh.

"Yeah well we managed to get everything done earlier than usual I'm landing at the school in five minutes." Nick finished getting dressed and faced his girlfriend soldier once more.

"I'll meet you in the courtyard then we have a meeting with ozpin." Winter nodded in understanding and after blowing a kiss she vanished.

Nick walked down to the hanger and a minute later a Atlesian dropship was speeding away from the airship to land within the courtyard. Nick and 9 of his human atlas soldiers walked out in time to see winters special banner adorned ship. Nick watched the Schnee walk down the ramp with a squad of atlesian knights 200s backing her up Nick quickly joined her and the two smiled before Weiss and Ruby showed up.

"Weiss, ruby good you see you both its been a while. How is your training doing?" Nick spoke as he and Winter paused from walking to speak to the two huntresses in training.

"Its fine I mastered glyphs and we have been training nonstop for the tournament." Nick and Winter looked at each other before looking back. Winter was the master of both glyph's and summoning another unique skill that ran in her family. Both turned to the cheerful Ruby and smiled.

"Good to see you being a good leader of the team it's rare that-." Nicks sentence was cut off by two crushed atlesian knights landing at his and Winters feet and a drunken laugh the two were all too familiar with.

"Qrow…." Nicks hands tightened into fists at the drunken huntsmen both he and Winter turned to face him as the man cleared his throat and spoke.

"Fancy meeting you two hear isn't it would be better if you and atlas started leaving eh snowflake?" Nick growled only he called Winter that. Both he and Winter rested their hands on their weapons before speaking up.

"Leave old man every time you show up you insult and destroy our equipment and I really really don't want to kick your backside in front of your niece."

Nick was answered by a Qrow insulting Winter yet by calling her ice queen. Both winter and Nick having had enough Nick pulled blizzard lupus from its holsters and fired the twin hand guns at Qrow who blocked it with his sword. Nick pressed a button on his wrist and his armor once again encased him. Nick looked to see Ruby geeking out before he rolled his eyes.

Winter and Nick charged Nick changing blizzard lupus into their katanna's form and parrying a blow from Qrow's blade. The trio flew into a furry of sword strikes as the group raced around the court yard nick watched as winter smirked and smacked Qrow with her sword holding hand.

Nick darted in and blocked Qrow's pavement shattering hit with his blades. The general groans and pushed back stumbling the veteran hunter men Nick turned and blocked several strikes from Qrow before leaping as Qrow slashed a pole Winter quickly leaped onto his sword, smirked and flip kicked him knocking him away. nick leaped from pole to poke firing as Winter quickly used her glyph's to scale the wall unto one of the arcs before winter looked and saw Nick gasp from a blast from Qrow's sword and stagger back. The Schnee's eyes narrowed in rage as she flung herself at Qrow both blades raised.

"NO ONE HURTS HIM NO ONE!" Winters strikes quickly picked up as Winter slowly over whelmed Qrow. Nick leaped back in and knocked the old man away. Winter pierced one of her blades into the ground as she summoned a flock of small never mores which pelted Qrow. Nick darted behind him his armor now glowing red from the other part of his semblance before punching him towards winter who kicked the hunter into the air.

Nick leaped off a pole and in slow motion punched the man back down. Slamming him into the pave mint and shattering it. Nick turned to a pissed off Winter and heled her back before turning to Qrow.

"let this be a lesion next time old man don't piss us off. Now sober up." Nick motioned and the soldiers and androids marched back as he and Winter walked among them in the confusion no one noticed Nick and Winter intertwined their fingers and held hands as they walked inside.

 **Authors notes**

 **Yes, nick and winter one but let me explain.**

 **Nick trains with Winter all the time their skilled and can tire an foe out quickly and another thing before I get replies saying Qrow should win. The fight was stopped because of iron wood in the story Nick commands Winter so they don't have a reason to stop.**

 **Also to those wondering Nicks other semblance is to enhance his reflexes making him stronger faster and quicker than anyone. The down side is it drains him fast and he can't use both semblances yet. Any way ill makes longer chapters so please read review and enjoy until next chapter lighting wolf out!**


	6. romance in wartime

**another chapter of rwby a soldier and a graceful ice angel I didn't expect the story to get this popular this fast any way this will be the after math chapter that takes place after the fight with Qrow and will be only 700 to 900 or less words also if I don't upload it might be because this charger is glitch so without further ado here's the chapter!**

"Arrogant self-centered jackass." Nick spoke as he and winter entered the officer as two of Nicks human atlas soldiers stood guard. Nick and Winter quickly took their seats as Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood and Qrow entered and took their seats Nick didn't have to turn to see Winter clenching her teeth and trying not to deck the drunk hunter who was glaring at both Nick and Winter. Nick turned back and tried to act profession as he talked to Ozpin about the info and about Winter.

"You have to excuse her she's got a bad case of I want to kill Qrow for what he did in the courtyard to us both. Anyway I'm guessing you called us here to discuss Salem?" Qrow's mouth dropped open as Nick barely blinked at mentioning the Grimm queen who was at the moment mankind's greatest enemy.

Ozpin nodded and sipped his coffee as he leaned to address the group.

"These right now are trying times and right now Qrow's behavior suggests that has only annoyed that the military here is causing citizens to become restless because they believe conflict is coming. I propose we find a replacement maiden to help calm and reassure the populace. Until then it would be best if we keep an eye out for trouble until then Nick is right we must plan against Salem and her army. Until we find a replacement maiden we must be on our guard. That concludes the meeting. "same old ozpin same old plans." Thought Nick as he made sure to pull an angry Winter out of the room before she killed Qrow.

Later inside abandoned building.

Nick flinched upon hearing another rock shatter under the weight of Winter's fist as his girlfriend/ specialist took out her anger for Qrow upon rocks and even without her weapon or semblance the girl was terrifying but he loved her all the same. Nick turned to two blue colored Atlas soldiers chose to guard Winter until she calmed down. Both men looked nervous and ready to flee before Nick could speak one of the soldiers spoke up.

"She's been this way for a few hours and she hasn't stopped general What do we do?" nick motioned for them to return to the approaching atlesian dropship which landed close by as the Cerberus floated over head the airship ready to move at a moment's notice.

"Winter sweetie you in here?" nick said and dodged a piece of flying rock as Winter continued to smash things with her bare hands. Before the Schnee could continue Winter hugged her and gently rubbed her back winter growled and tried to fight it but gave in as she allowed her boyfriend to pull her to an unmeshed crate. Before the general opened his mouth and began to speak.

"It isn't worth it snowflake the jackass isn't worth it we have better fights to win you still with me?" Winter blushed but smirked and nodded before nick started to walk away thinking she was following before she summoned a glyph causing Nick to stumble back into her arms with his head landing on her lap.

"Why Nicky I didn't know you were so forward." The Schnee cooed as nick fumbled in embarrassment.

"You did that on purpose." Nick said blushing as he tried to get up.

"True but it's the only way you force you to take me on a date." Winter laughed as Nick agreed to take her on a date.

"your evil your perfect but your evil snow flake." Nick said as he intertwined his fingers with winters as the couple walked towards another dropship.

Authors notes.

 **yay more romance I don't plan on their romance getting mature yet but I do plan on it getting funnier and yes I changed the dialogue in the scene to match the story but I did it for a reason since nicks visions work I figured he could be the one to break the news. As for ironwood not having a word? I figured with Qrow defeated he wouldn't be so cocky and rude anyway read review and enjoy lighting knight wolf out!**


	7. rise of team nicl

**Another chapter of rwby the soldier and the graceful ice angel I didn't expect the story to get this popular to be honest I put a lot of work into this story because of Monty I pray that that man is in a better place. Anyway this chapter will be short it won't be 1000 words like usual because it doesn't seem long enough or important enough to need it. It will be 500 or a little bit more words long any way without further ado here's the next chapter!**

Atlesian airship Cerberus bridge

"Hmm this is interesting very interesting just wish I knew why Iron wood hide this from the rest of Atlas and his fellow generals."

Nick said as he looked over a folder on his scroll while Winter watched the show between Yang and Mercury. Yang didn't seem to be doing so well as Yang was being countered at every turn by mercury. Nick moved to watch the fight and stood behind the Schnee as she stood watching the fighting happening between the two warriors before the general opened his mouth as Winter turned to see what her boyfriend was saying. Nick quickly put his scroll into one of the pockets in his coat.

"Quite the battle hmm seems Weiss was right about her team being skilled and training nonstop huh?" Winter nodded as the two Atlas officers watched the fight. Nick watched as Yang's aura slowly dropped closer and closer to being empty before mercury attempted to end the fight with a furry of shots. Nick almost thought the fight was over between the two before Yang rose up and defeated Mercury with a fury of hits. Nick smiled before one of his eyes flashed causing the general to blink making sure he wasn't miss seeing things. Nick cursed and pulled out his scroll and sent a fury of commands to different officers within his part of the army before speaking.

"There's a problem a big one Cinder just made a move we got to move now." Winter was confused to say the least since her boyfriend/ commander just stated their enemy was making a major move when all she saw was Yang seeming to attack Mercy for no reason. She trusted her boyfriend enough to listen to what he had to say.

"Captain get a dropship ready I'm going to the school now and prepare our forces it time for the big guns. Winter I'll explain, Cinder just took Yang out with a hallucination to make it look like she attacked Mercury for no reason it's part of her plan to turn the kingdoms against one another. In order to stop it I'm unlocking our back up plan."

"You mean the team?" Winter said thinking Nick would bring out their back up plan before it was ready but it seems the villains had forced their hand. Nick nodded and kissed her gently before any one saw Nick nodded and left causing Winter to look at the table there were two files. One about a blind specialist the other about a soldier iron wood had turned into a monster who a red and sliver eye. The girl looked 14 while the teen looked 18. Their names? Dante and Jess. Nick had activated his plan; he had activated team nicl.

Authors notes

 **And yet again like I said another short chapter any way a friend of mine wanted his ocs in the story so I put them in I'll explain them next chapter and any way sorry about the short chapter I couldn't decide what to make the next few chapters will be long once more until the lighting wolf out!**


	8. battletime plans

**Another chapter of rwby a soldier and a graceful ice angel any way I don't know how but this chapter will be 500-900 words long if I can't make it that long I'm sorry any way this chapter will be part of a two-part ending season 3 so if it breaks 1000 words yay, if it doesn't I tried. Any way enjoys the chapter!**

Atlesian airship Cerberus hanger 60 minutes before attack on city

Winter watched as the Atlesian dropship settled into the hanger and an annoyed looking Nick stormed out. The general stopped to give winter a quick kiss before resuming walking and motioning for the specialist to follow him before he and a squad of yellow striped atlesian soldiers (yellow are secretly aboard airships and other important places btw) and atlesian knight's 200s surrounded the general in the elevator. Winter quickly dashed into the elevator and stood beside her boyfriend as the doors shut.

The duo stood in silence as Nick pulled one of his scrolls out of his coat pockets and opened it. Winter watched as Nick quickly scrolled through data and sent a furry of commands to the airship captains and squad commanders down in the city. Before the Schnee could ask her boyfriend what was going on the doors opened and the two officers walked out the soldiers and knights following before anything else happened Winter decided to speak.

"Ok so why are we down in the brig? And what happened in the city? Also you're never this quiet so I know something happened you know you can tell me right Nick?" the Schnee said as her boyfriend put the scroll away and opened the door Nick barely blinked as he dodged Dante's punch before slamming the half grim half human bio weapon into the wall and shooting his legs. The boy cursed and dropped yet another f bomb as he tried to rise only for Nick to raise one blizzard lupus in their pistol forms to Dante's head before speaking.

"I know you hate most of us officers for what iron wood said but you have to listen a lot of people are doing to die we have to stop those who will do it will you help me my friend and your sister stop them?" At the mention of his sister the boy stood up and nodded before trying to stab Nick with another knife the general shot out of his hand.

"If only to save lives I'll do it where are we going?" Dante said opening his different colored eyes and looking at Nick as the general snapped his fingers causing a girl no more than 14 to appear and hugged the boy. She was his sister known as jess, Nick backed up and walked away with Winter and the soldiers and knights following but not before calling over his shoulder.

"Meet us upstairs you and Jess are going to the city and the town." The general called before the elevator took them away.

Cerberus bridge 10 minutes before attack on city.

"So the plan is me and Winter will attempt to retake iron woods ship my vision said Roman will take it over and attack the fleet with it during the chaos. Meanwhile atlesian knight 200s and atlesian paladins 290s will attempt to slow down the grim in the street.

Jess you be leading the forces in the city and hold off the grim until citizens can get to the school. Dante you will clear the school courtyard of grim and white fang once they land I want the citizens to have a chance so anything we can spare will be at the school. During that the fleet will move in and deploy dropships to both Evac citizens and deploy reinforcements.

Captain Alex has told me the fleet will be there to get the airships out and to get any citizens out before our soldiers are evacuated, Any questions?" Nick asked as Jess and Dante shook their heads. A soldier handed Dante's weapons a chain scythe named necrosis while jess loaded her weapon a set of machine/ shot guns called Arcturus Fury and walked out with her brother. Nick loaded his hand guns and holstered them before grabbing from fire dust and left while Winter put away her sharped swords. Nick watched as a group of blue striped atlas soldiers and knights joined Jess and Dante in a atlesian dropship before the hatch closed and the dropship launched out of the hanger. Nick and winter walked onto the hull of the airship before Nick turned and smirked to winter as he prepared to talk to his girlfriend.

"Race you down snow flake!" Nick jumped leaving Winter on the ship as she smirked and followed her boyfriend down jumping from glyph to glyph as their airship passed over Romans hijacked one. Nick spotted Ruby as they began their fall.

Authors notes

 **The battle will be next chapter any way I'm going to be making a co co and neo story soon so watch for those any way some plot changes will be in the story but not ones I won't explain away until next time lighting wolf out!**


	9. battle of beacon

**Hey guys this will be another chapter of rwby the soldier and the graceful ice angel it was will be maybe 750 words or a bit more and I say this because well I'm not the best at fighting scenes so if its short it's because I can't make the best chapter anyway on with the story!**

Roman growled as he and neo marched onto the hull of the airship he pointed his cane at ruby who had just landed.

"Can't win every fight red! This just happens to be your end!" just before the criminal was able to fire a burst of gunfire knocked the weapon from his hand. He looked up to see Nick and Winter right before Nick kicked him sending him flying backwards.

He growled and snapped his fingers ordering Neo after the trio. Winter was faster however and managed to kick her away before dashing after her leaving Nick and Ruby to handle Roman who Nick stared down as the wind ripped around them.

"So this is it huh Roman being so spineless as to join the side you think will be left standing in the end rather than try and fight for your own survival? You're a coward!" and with that Nick dashed at the criminal faster than Ruby could see. The general was shooting and then changing his weapons into their sword forms and slashing away at roman who recovered his weapon and began to try and parry as many hits as Nick threw at him. Along with Winter and Neo neither were landing a hit on each other and both were looking for an advantage to exploit. That chance came when Nick kicked Roman backwards before Ruby fired a shot knocking him into the wind where a griffon devoured the criminal.

Nick turned his head in disgust as much as Nick despised Roman for being a coward he didn't like seeing so brutal a death. Neo gasped and Winter used the moment to launch her off the ship with a roundhouse kick but not before Ruby activated her umbrella.

"Not bad ruby you're going to be a huntress one day." Nick was cut off as the airship began to explode from the damages Nick nodded to Winter and Ruby and jumped off the ship activating his suits thrusters and slowing his fall as Winter once again jumped from glyph to glyph alongside Ruby who used the force of her gunshots to slow her fall.

Nick looked up in time to see his fleet of airships firing their laser batteries at the approaching Nevermores and Griffons as they launched their dropships which began to cut through the airborne Grimm with their Gatling guns as they flew towards beacon. Nick pulled out his scroll as Winter and Ruby began to make their way to the school and looked to see his captain greeting him.

"General the fleet is moving into defensive positions and the dropships are cutting through the Grimm to the school I just heard from specialist Jess she along with the rest of your forces just landed at the school and it seems general iron wood along with a small group have helped your forces in the city clear a path through the Grimm. Shall we send a dropship to pick you all up?"

Nick looked back at Winter and Ruby who shook their heads no. Nick nodded and turned back to his scroll before addressing the captain.

"Negative captain make sure the civilians are able to get to safety I'm on my way to the school with Winter to oversee the evacuation personally and to make sure there's nothing left to do here. General Nick over and out."

Nick nodded to Winter and Ruby before the trio took off towards the school in sprints.

 **At Beacon courtyard**

Another Beowolf fell to the ground dead as several squads of Atlas soldiers rushed out of arriving Atlesian dropships. dozens of atlesian knight 200s dropped from the sky firing their rifles and engaging the Grimm as atlesian paladins 290s charged up the hill firing and slaughtering the Grimm.

Several dropships touched down bringing more atlas soldiers which fired their rifles and pistols killing more Grimm as civilians used both the dropships and beacon airships to escape. Dante slashed a Ursa in half as Jess helped a squad of knights mow down another pack of Grimm while helping Weiss and Blake and the rest of the students protect the courtyard. A Beowolf was shot as Nick marched past the dead Grimm his pistol smoking as he addressed the two with one question.

"Where are the others?"

 **Authors notes**

 **Yes, its short but I felt I had to make a short chapter since the next chapter is the finale to season 3 and I want to make it good. sorry about the quality of the fight scenes I'm bad at those and if anyone has suggestions on how to improve the chapter please tell me. Anyway I'll be posting a neo story tonight so look out for that lighting wolf out!**


	10. Duel in the school

**Time for another chapter of rwby the soldier and the graceful ice angel. I want to point out something after this chapter there will be infrequent updates on this due to other obligations like work and such. Anyway this chapter will be 500-800 words I planned on it being a 1000 but I don't have it in me so without further ado here's chapter 10!**

Nick watched the last airbus fly to safety as he turned to Dante and Jess and spoke.

"Stop Cinder before she wrecks the tower and make sure our soldiers get to safety. I'm going to help Blake before she gets killed." And with that the general sprinted towards the destroyed lunch room with Winter following behind him. Dante and Jess looked at each other and nodded before going off to stop Cinder before the girl could wreck the communications tower forever.

Two minutes later beacon lunch room

Nick slowed down just as he watched the man slap cut yang's arm in half and fall to the ground before the man could do any more the general raised blizzard lupus and fired. The bullets slammed into Adam's shoulder and wounded the man preventing him from killing the huntresses. Blake smiled in thanks and ran out with Yang before Adam could react as Nick activated his armor and stepped through the window. Nick could swear he saw the man smirk the scowl at him and winter but shrugged it off as he changed blizzard lupus into their katanna's forms and got into a sword fighting stance as winter did the same.

"Ah Winter Schnee in the flesh I was wondering when I would get to kill you and Nick if you walk away now and forget the Schnee bimbo I will spare you." Nick chose this moment to speak up.

"I don't bow to terrorists Adam you can hide all your actions and say it's for faunus freedom but when your resort to murder and terrorism to get respect you give your own species a bad name. most faunus don't like the white fang." Nick parried a sword swing from Adam as the terrorist leader leapt into a fury of sword swings which Nick weaved around and began to try and force Adam back. Winter soon joined in and the trio began parrying blows and swing their blades left and right winter was cut on her shoulder. Nick was slashed on his stomach but his armor stopped the cut from being deeper knowing he couldn't defend winter and defeat Adam at the same time he threw the faunus outside with a blow from his sword and carried winter out as falling ceiling separated the two. Nick watched as the airships managed to shoot the dragon grim out of the way saving the tower. The generals helmet showed pyrrha was dead. The general bowed his head in respect for the fallen girl as a flash of light cut them off. Nick would research its source later. He watched Dante carry out a wounded Jess, his eyes solemn as he locked eyes with Nick who nodded in understanding as the two walked toward a atlesian dropship as the Cerberus moved in to retrieve them before the dragon grim was revived.

 **Authors notes**

 **Yes, its short but I don't have the time to make another long chapter nor do I have the content for it. The other half wolf be talking not action so I cut it short. Any way update will be in and out but I'll try and make them more frequent. In the meantime, be sure to look at my other rwby fic the faunus and the girl of tricks. Until then read review and enjoy lighting wolf out!**


End file.
